Dirty Money
by Lia's Bean
Summary: When you look at us in the eyes what do you see...Rich Kids,Thugs,Normal People.We dont care what you see we're just looking for the money. Liley FanFic


You ever been to a club where the music was so loud you could feel it inside of your whole entire body. My brother is Jackson Stewart he owns this so called popular club in L.A. called Dirty Money. My brother was a pretty normal guy…until he met the people that are supposed to be his friends. There's Oliver, Brandon, Tanner and Lily. There in this little gang thing I don't even know if its real or what but nobody every messes with them like they used to in school so i take them semi serious.

"Miley" said Jackson motioning for her to come to him

"What" said Miley coming down from the Dj Booth" Lily I'll talk to you later"

Lily nods her head trying to find out what to play next

"What do you want, I was just chilling up there" said Miley grabbing a drink from behind him

"no…" said Jackson grabbing the drink from her" it's time to go"

"You own the place you can't leave yet, see you are very lazy to be grown up and such" said Miley

"No it's time for you to go" said Jackson taking a sip from the drink

"Thanks but I'm pretty sure when ever I'm ready to leave me and my legs can navigate out of here" said miley

"Dad called for you to come back home so go do as your told miley" said Jackson raising his voice a little

"What did you get yourself into now" said Miley pushing her hair behind her ears

"Nothing, just go" said Jackson" there's a car out there for you"

"Fine" said Miley" I'll see you tomorrow "pushing through the crowd of people

"Are you ready" said Oliver

"Ya I'm good" said Jackson finishing his drink and following Oliver to the V.I.P room

Outside of the club

"Where to " said The driver

"Malibu" said Miley

"You're a long way from home" said the driver

"A few hours" said Miley looking down into her bag to find her phone

"Well you'll be ok, I know my way around" said The driver

"that's good" said Miley giving him a weird look as she calls her dad" Daddy"

"Hey Miles I wasn't expecting to hear from you till later" said Billy ray

"Jackson told me you needed me at home" said miley touching the back of the driver's seat

"No don't really need now, kiddo you have fun tonight ok" said Billy Ray

"Thanks dad, oh and remind me later to kill Jackson" said Miley

"Sure thing Buddy…wait miley, leave your brother alone" said Billy Ray as Miley hangs up

"Sir could you please turn around" said Miley" I had a bit of a misunderstanding with my brother "seeing that the man was also on the phone

"Ok, no problem man" said The Driver to the person on the phone "Bye"

"Sir" said miley with her head between the seats

"What do you want" said the driver

"Wow, ok could you turn around and go back to the club" said Miley

"That shit aint happenin" said the driver pulling over in a dark area with no traffic

"Wait what's going on "said Miley backing into the door

"no so fast" said the driver locking the doors" I didn't do this to you"

"Do what" said miley picking up her phone

"Put that shit down" said the driver pointing the 9mm at miley

"Ok" said Miley crying

"oh what you crying for, just blame your brother" said the driver" he's in a business that he can't handle"

"I have nothing to do with my brother" said Miley

"he loves you doesn't he, so if I hurt his little sister don't you think that will break his spirits down a little" said the driver rubbing the gun across beard" tell you what, I won't shoot you…we can have a little fun ok"

"Go to hell" said Miley

"that sounds like a yes to me" said the driver" take that shirt off"

"No" said Miley

"Either take the shirt off or they can find you on the side of the road with nothing on" said the driver pointing the gun at her

Miley takes off her shirt and covers herself with it

"there's no need to be shy" said the driver pulling the shirt from in front of her" see I won't hurt you as long as you listen to me"

"Please don't do this to me" said miley crying

"I'm not doing this to you, your brother is" said the driver" get your ass out of the car and if your ass runs I will blow you away Stewart and I don't mean in a nice way"

Miley does what she is told and stood outside of the car

"Your way prettier then they said" said the driver touching miley's shoulder

"Stop" said miley

"shut up ok, or I might just get pissed off and if that happens you're going to be gumming your grub you get me" said the driver pushing miley against the car" oh how rude of me my name is Chad I'm a Virgo and all that other bullshit" he tries taking off mileys jeans

"Stop, no" screamed miley

"Shut it up you little bitch" said Chad punching miley in the face

Miley screams at the top of her lungs

"You gotta stop doing that" said Chad throwing mileys belt in the woods

"Please I'll give you money if that's what you want just don't do this to me" said Miley bleeding from her nose

"Not a chance" said Chad

"she said please bitch" said Lily swinging a bat at Chad's making him fall to the ground in pain "put this on miley "taking her jacket off showing her white tee shirt

"I didn't hear her say please" said Chad trying to get up

"I don't give a fuck what you heard…your ass is going to pay now" said Lily hitting him with the bat repeatedly

"That's all you got, your gang really is soft" said Chad spitting blood on lily

Ya were soft" said lily reaching in the back of her and pulling a gun" now you see how soft I am now" emptying the weapon and throwing it" DM fights with our hands" throwing a hard punch to his face

"Bitch" said Chad bleeding everywhere

"You ever look at her or come near her again I swear I will kill you "said Lily" what did you do to her"

"Noting I swear" said Chad

"Does that look like the face of a person who you did nothing to" said Lily pointing at miley

"No" said Chad

"Didn't I say don't look at her" said lily punching him again

"Look I didn't hurt her nothing she can't fix with a little help from mommy and daddy" said Chad laughing

"That shits funny" said lily putting the gun back together and shooting Chad in the foot

"Damn it" said Chad grabbing for his foot

"Say sorry to her "said lily

"I'm sorry, I'm a bad person" said Chad

"Someone is having a come to Jesus moment, to late man" said Lily leaning over him

"Bitch" said Chad pulling a blade out and cutting lily across the stomach

"Cheap shot" said lily holding it for a second then shooting him in his other foot

"I can't walk" said Chad

"Nothing mommy and daddy can't fix" said Lily

"Let's go miley "said lily changing her whole demined

"Ok" said Miley as lily walks her to the car

"My house is right up here" said Lily in a quiet voice "I promise no one will every hurt you" putting her head on the steering wheel for a second and then heading to her house

The ride is long to lily's house I didn't really know what to say to her. I don't really know her that well but she doesn't really talk much and back there she was more vocal then I have ever seen her. I should say thank you to her.

"Thank you so much" said Miley

"You're welcome "said lily in a soft voice

We finally reach her house, it's a big house but it's out in the middle of nowhere surrounded by trees a big fountain with a circle drive way

"Wait" said Lily as I tried to get out

She held on to the wound she had on her stomach tight. I could tell the blood was all over her hand and her shirt was stained with her blood and Chad's. Lily walks over and opens the doors for me she's so nice.

"now, he didn't do anything to you did he" said Lily" oh your nose"

"I'm ok it was just bleeding a little" said miley-what about you"

"I'm good" said lily

", come right this way" said a man in a black suit with a cloth in his hand

"thanks Benny" said Lily" follow me"

"Ok" said Miley

I followed so close behind lily I think I stepped on the back of her heels a few times but she never said a thing

"take your shirt off lily" said Benny" so I can patch you up"

"No, no" said miley backing away

"hey, ouch"grabbing her cut"hey I got you" said lily pulling her into a hug "I told you no one will hurt you here"

"Stay with me" said Miley with a great fear in her eyes

"ok…do you want to take a shower cleanup" said Lily" there's a shower down here and I promise I will be guarding the door with my life ok"

"Ok" said Miley

"just hold off for a minute" said Lily putting the cloth over her cut" look there's towels in there and some pj's ok I'll be right here"

"Ok" said Miley going in

"Ouch, Benny" said lily turning kind of pale

"Come " said Benny with everything she needs

A bout 15 minute later

The shower felt amazing I didn't smell like the woods and everything I had been through that night. Lily did like she said she would when I opened the door she was standing there waiting for me to come out of the bathroom. I waited for her too she went in and come back out of the shower. I was wearing a pair of boxers and a tee shirt it smelt great it was really comforting

"You can sleep here" said Lily opening the door for miley

"Thank you" said miley

"No problem, um it's just me and Benny here so if you need something just call for me or Benny" said lily

"Ok, can you sleep in here" said miley

"Um…ok whatever you need" said Lily as miley grabs lily's hand and leads her to the bed

She held me the whole night and it wasn't in a sexual manner but it felt right and I felt safe with her even though I didn't know her that well. But there's people brought to this earth to mess up everything.

"Get the fuck up" said Jackson busting in the room

"What" said lily

"get your ass up" said Jackson pulling lily out of the bed" you trying to fuck my sister now"

"No" said lily getting up

"No stay down" said Jackson pushing her

"I didn't do anything to her" said lily

"You see, I don t believe you cause when I look for my sister and find her in your crib all cuddled up with one of my members that doesn't seem right" said Jackson rubbing his chin

"I-I" said lily

"Are you going to fucking speak" said Jackson pulling her by the front of her shirt

"Stop it Jackson, lily saved my life last night ok, I was almost sexually assaulted but she came and saved me before anything could happen" said miley helping lily up

"Thank you" said lily

"Oh, who did this" said Jackson

"Chad from Southside" said lily

"We were just trying to make a deal with them last night" said Jackson "were going to get his ass"

"He's already taken care of" said lily

"good that's why I like you no need to ask you just get it done" said Jackson" I need you at the club tonight ok and miley I covered for you and told dad you stayed at a friend's ok"

"Ok, see ya" said miley closing the door behind him

"Oh shit" said lily putting her hand on her cut

"Do you need something" said miley holding lily

"No just relax you have be through enough" said lily sitting on the bed

"Why did you let him beat up on you" said miley

"He's like head chief of DM, if i mess with him I'll be done" said lily

"This gang thing is real" said Miley

"Yep" said lily lifting her shirt and turning to where she has a tattoo with the gang name" but I was born for this"

I don't know what came over me but I just kissed her

"No" said lily pushing me away softly

"What" said miley

"I can't, you're a wonderful person but you and me can't do that your brother will do me in for that" said lily

"He doesn't have to know" said Miley

"I'm sorry, but no" said Lily" I don't want you getting hurt anymore"

"I won't with you around" said miley

"Yes that's true, but I can't be around like that" said Lily

"Let me say thank you" said miley biting her lip

"Lay with me and let me hold you" said lily

It's so crazy she was the one that was hurt physically and she wanted to comfort me so much. I didn't mind because I needed it nothing happened to me really that bad but I couldn't get the image of what could have happened out of my head.

TBC(Thanks For Reading)


End file.
